


A Seeker's Sparklings

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Starscream finds and adopts some lost sparklings and changes everything.
Relationships: Sentinel Prime/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Seeker's Sparklings

Sparklings crying was not a sound Starscream usually heard in the hunting grounds. It immediately ruffled his plating, and he raced towards the sound.

The winged Cybertronian crouched just below a ridge and peeked over at the small mercury stream below. Two grounder infants had washed up on the edge of the stream and were wailing for help, comfort, and fuel.

He rushed to them. "Oh, shh shh shhh." He gathered them to him. "I've got you. You poor things. How did you get here."

He lifted them up in his arms and looked at the sky. It was hard enough to feed his own little one. But even he couldn't just leave them there.

Cas squirmed in his Carrier's cockpit, peeping as he heard other sparklings.

Starscream transformed his cockpit into a new configuration for the three. He still had to hunt if he wanted to feed them all. He settled the two grounders beside Cas in pods and the babies churred to each other until the grounders discovered the fueling nubs.

They latched on and began suckling desperately. He wasn't sure if he could feed all three, but perhaps Pharma could feed one along with Sunstorm."

He went looking for the massive tankturtles in their mud burrows along the edges of the stream. The creatures were dangerous, but their meat was rich with energon and their shells were useful.

Luckily, he knew how to handle them.

Starscream stabbed into the turtle's neck with his blade while he desperately gripped to the shell, keeping himself away from the cutting edge of the turtle's jaw and the cannons on its back. Two of these could feed their whole aerie for the night.

But he could barely carry one so it would have to do. He half carried and half dragged it home. Pharma came to help him.

"Hunting was good for you?" Pharma had a wearily disapproving look on his faceplates when he saw Starscream bringing back the tankturtle. They'd had this conversation too many times: Tankturtles were dangerous to hunt alone, especially if he had to get into their burrows to get at them.

"Yes, and I have something to show you in my den."

Two of the aerie's only sparklings ran out when they saw the adult Seekers bringing in the turtle. "Turtle soup!" One of them cried out. "Turtle soup, turtle soup!"

"Be patient, little ones," Starscream said. He usually let the sparklings have whatever was left from his meals, if he had anything left to give.

"Sunstorm found wild crystal roses too." Pharma told him. "And Acid Storm and Ion Storm hunted out skitters. Everyone should have enough." They all worked together and made decisions together, but Starscream was head of their aerie, and he carried the burdens of leadership as well as he could.

"Good. A big soup will go around nicely, too." Once in his den they began stripping the turtle. "You said you had something to show me?" Starscream opened his cockpit. Cas rolled out with the Grounders, all three giggling.

The two grounders were a red and yellow Praxian respectively and all three sparklings had the motor functions to wrestle. "Look what I found by the stream."

"Awww. The poor darlings. Do you think they were abandoned?" "I don't know. I didn't see an adult." The three were giggling and wrestling until the red one pulled Cas's wing too hard. The blue seekerlet began crying at once, and the red grounder made apologetic chirps, and he and the yellow one tried to pat Cas.

"Such good manners for grounders." Pharma commented as he picked up Cas and gently soothed him, the twins looking up sadly at their new friend. "...What are we going to do with them?"  
"We can't put them back. The tankturtles would eat them." Starscream stroked the red twin's back and helm until he calmed down and patted the yellow twin as well.

"I'm going to keep them, Pharma. They're already attached to Cas, and they're so sweet." Pharma cuddled Cas then scooped up the twins and cuddled them too.

"All sparklings are sweet. But can you feed all three?"  
"Not alone. I might need to ask you and Sunstorm for help, if you'll give it."

"I will, and I'm sure Sunstorm will too. I already feed Cas sometimes anyway. What will you name them?" He looked at the twins. "Sideswipe... and... Sunstreaker. They'll be racers, after all."

"Good names." Pharma approved, gently setting the sparklings down so they could play while the other Seekers gathered in the common area. "Do you think this turtle is fit to eat?"

"I think it’s clean enough." "By Primus, Grounder sparklings? Where did they come from?" "Sunstorm found your new boys."

"They were abandoned by the stream." Starscream helped Pharma bring the cleaned turtle out into the clearing where the others were preparing their kills. "I could not leave them."  
"A turtle!" Thundercracker spotted their kill. "Star, did you go after one alone again?" The no-nonsense member of the aerie chastised.

"Why, no, Thundercracker. It simply crawled from its burrow, told me a tale of its adventures, and asked that I give it an honorable and meaningful death." Starscream sarcastically replied.

The other snorted. "Not funny." "I needed the extra food to feed the new little ones." Sunstorm scooped up all three sparklings. "They're so cute."

Acid Storm's Raindancer and Skywarp and Thundercracker's Whistlinglight raced over with pans of water to cook the turtle in. "We brought it uncle Pharma!"

"Good job, my little helpers," he praised. "Uncle Star, can we go see the new sparklings?"

"If you can pry them from Sunstorm's grip." Starscream permitted, picking up the bundle of crystal roses Sunstorm had picked and crushing them between his digits, sprinkling them into the shell of the turtle with the water and meat.

They scampered over. Cas squealed, wanting to play with his older cousins.

Sunny and Sides saw the new children and wiggled to be let down too. Especially when Whistlinglight pulled a ball out of her subspace.

Starscream smiled over at his now three sparklings. The twins began fighting over the ball so little Cas, his sweet little peacekeeper, got between his new brothers.

He hugged Sideswipe so Sunstreaker could have a turn with the ball. Sunstreaker bounced the ball a couple times, then rolled it to the older sparklings and crawled forward to get cuddles for himself.

Cas chirped and purred, tiny wings fluttering.

"Aww, you sweet little things." Skywarp cooed and ran his servos over their helms and backs.  
"Dinner's ready. Come and eat." Starscream told them.

The olders sparklings ran over for soup, and Sunstorm urged the three little ones over to Starscream.

Starscream got them settled in their pods in his cockpit to feed before he took his portion with the rest. The turtle and the skitters made more than enough for all of them to eat their fill - there would even be some to eat in the morning before they had to scatter and hunt again.

The sparklings nursed hungrily, making little grunts as they fed.

"Will all three be able to sleep in your cockpit?" Skywarp asked, concerned. Whistlinglight could barely fit in his open cockpit to sleep.  
"When they grow up, we'll all take one each." Pharma told him.  
Yeah!" Sunstorm agreed enthusiastically. "They'll be so cute!"

Starscream chuckled. "Thank you. For now they fit."

"We could try to make sparkling berths." Thundercracker commented.  
"We need to make a trip to the plains anyway. We could easily pick rust grass for it." Acid Storm looked up from his bowl of soup.

Starscream nodded. "Sounds good." Sunstorm and Sideswipe grew up among the Seekers with Cas as their brother and Starscream as their Carrier. They remembered no other family.

They were every inch as rowdy and bold as any Seekerlet. And they always wanted to come with the older Seekers on their hunts for the tankturtles when they came out of their burrows and up onto the shores of the stream to mate every month. They weren't allowed - the creatures considered too dangerous.

Whistlinglight and Raindancer were all but grown, and the Seekers were discussing "grown up business" which had something to do with however they got more sparklings. Starscream said he found Sunny and Sides by the mercury stream - and over the years, the story had begun to include fighting a guardian turtle-dragon or the stream itself depending on their carrier's mood - so perhaps the stream had something to do with it. But the little ones didn't care overall.

Before Starscream knew it, they had grown into wild adults. Cas was the peacemaker and kept his brothers in check, mostly. Sometimes he was right there causing trouble with them.

Cas was napping in the sun when his brothers came running from near the stream, nearly trampling him. "Carrier! Carrier!"

Starscream looked up from weaving titan's bulb roots up into a braid to keep them from being eaten by pests. "Yes, twins?" He asked. "Whatever it is, it can't merit stepping on Cas."

"There's a big grounder heading this way! He's huge!"

"Which way is he coming from?" Starscream asked, stepping to the front of the cave and comming the rest of their aerie.

"The west, Carrier." He was coming from Iacon. That didn't bode well.

"...Pack as much food in your subspaces as you can." Starscream instructed as the rest of the aerie arrived. "We might have to run."

"From one grounder?" Sunstreaker protested.

"There's never just one grounder." Starscream told him. "...Help your Uncles pack. I'm going to go see what he wants. Thundercracker, take care of them." He kissed his children and headed West.

"But, Carrier!" "Stay here." The Grounder was a tall red and black Convoy with blue eyes. He tensed when the Seeker came into sight.

"...Greetings." Starscream stood on top of the bluff, looking down. He just had to give the others enough time to get away and then he could try and join them. "What do you want?"

"I've heard rumors of two Grounders seen among the Seekers out here."

"What do you want with my sons?"

"I want to return them to where they belong." Sentinel harshly replied.

"They belong here. They have since I found them as sparkling on the shore of the stream."

"I demand to see them."

"They are safe and well. Turn back, or you won't be able to get back."

"How dare you threaten me, Seeker? I demand you return them at once."

"These wastes belong to us. You have no power here. They have been raised in this aerie and fed from my own lines. They are my children." Starscream realized this would come to blows.

The convoy seemed to explode with rage and lunged at him. "They are not yours!"

Starscream dropped on him from above, landing squarely on Sentinel's shoulders and driving him to the ground before rolling away on the valley floor. "They call me by Carrier and you will never lay servo on them!"

"They are Grounders and deserve better than some Seeker!" They rolled about, trading blows.

Starscream was taking hits, but he returned them with all the venom he could. Claws out and no holds barred. At some point, his comm pinged, but he couldn't check the message. He prayed it was Skywarp or Sunstorm, telling him they were safely away.

They kept fighting until Sentinel was knocked off him. "Get away from our Carrier!"

Starscream felt Sunstreaker pulling him up. "Sunstreaker - ! What are you doing? You're supposed to be -"  
"We couldn't leave you, Carrier." Sunstreaker told him.

"Yeah. Besides, this jerk had it coming," Sideswipe agreed as Sentinel regained himself and looked over, clearly expecting more Seekers.

Instead, he found himself faced by twin Praxians. And on the ridge, more Seekers. Thundercracker had returned with Acid Storm and Ion Storm, and Cas.

"You boys, it's time to go back where you belong." The twins laughed. "Are you blind?" "Yeah. We are home, and we owe you a beatdown for beating on our Carrier."

"You're not taking my brothers." Cas dropped down between them, all his plating bristling and with his wings flared as high as they would go.  
"You want to stay?" Sentinel stared at them. "I don't understand."

"They're our family. Maybe YOU should stay here and get your helm out of your aft." "Sunstreaker, language." He pulled in. "Yes, Carrier."

"Storms are coming in." Thundercracker warned. "If we're moving, we need to go now."

"Come on, convoy. You're staying the night at least. Storms out here are dangerous."

Sentinel followed the Seekers up through the canyon and climbed into the aerie they’d built. No one was happy with his presence, but they unpacked enough food for everyone to have a small meal and huddled down for the night. 

Sentinel work to Seeker arias in the morning and the sound of sparklings trying to bravely get a closer look at the stranger.

Sunstorm's sparkling - Starlight - and Thundercracker and Skywarp's Firecracker were close to Sentinel's helm, peeping and staring at him, little wings twitching.

They squealed and scampered away when he opened his optics. Cas chuckled. "He's not going to hurt you."

Firecracker began climbing her younger cousin at once while Starlight clung to Cas's lower leg and peered at Sentinel with bright optics.

Cas pulled Firecracker around and began preening her.

Sunstorm looked into the cave. "The storm's over." He told Cas. "And the Rain Lilies are already blooming. Come on and help pick them." The flowers didn't have a lot of energon, but they were easy to gather and cook into nutritious tea, so whenever they appeared the whole aerie turned out.

"Yes, Uncle." Sentinel had flinched when Cas had brought his claws to the sparkling's seams, but Firecracker purred as she was preened.

"...Doesn't that hurt?" He asked, watching as Cas gently pulled his claws through her seams.

"Not at all if you know how to do it. It's a deep clean and can be relaxing."

"Oh." Sentinel had been taught to be wary of Seeker claws. "I thought claws were supposed to be sharp."  
"Well, they are, of course. But I know how to be gentle."

He approached the convoy. "I can show you."

"I - Uh - Well, all right, but what about the Rust Lilies?" Sentinel let Cas come close, but almost flinched when the claws came out.

"Rain Lilies, and we'll go out in a moment. Hold still, I don't want to prick you by accident." He began running his claws through a seam on Sentinel's arm.

"What - Wow, that doesn't feel bad." Sentinel watched as Cas brought up a claw full of dust and rust and dirt.

"See? Come on, I'll preen you thoroughly after we pick lilies."

"All right." Sentinel agreed, coming out to find the wasteland had been transformed overnight. White and pink flowers had sprung up from every surface and the Seekers were gathering every bloom they could see and dumping them into a shell of boiling water in the center of their clearing.

"Oh..." Cas smiled. "Sometimes even the Wastes can be beautiful."

"I am learning that." Sentinel spotted the grounders working alongside the Seekers collecting the flowers. The liquid in the shell was becoming more and more pink as they added the flowers.

"What are they doing?" "Cooking the petals for tea."

"Does that work?"  
"The petals have energon in them. It's easy to extract like this." Cas explained.

"Oh, I had no idea." "We've learned things you never would in a city. We have to out here."

"Can't you collect energon from solar power?"  
"The storms would damage the panels, and it would take too many to feed all of us. Further, we'd be making ourselves a target for wandering bandits."

"Bandits?" Cas nodded. "Nomads can be friendly or they can be threats."

"I see. Why don't you come to the cities then? You'd be safe from bandits."  
"But not safe from Functionists. Or people like you who think we're barbarians." Cas reminded Sentinel.

He was left silent at that. "Maybe if you used your processor yourself you'd learn to see things differently."

"I never thought this could be possible." Sentinel reached down and picked one of the lilies. "  
"But here you are. So, what now?"  
"Well, I obviously won't force your Praxian friends to come back if they don't want to."

"They're my brothers, thank you, and you wouldn't succeed even if you tried."

"I can see that now." Sentinel nodded. "Thank you for showing me this. I should go. I have much to think about.

"Well you can't go until you get that preening I promised at least," Cas said playfully.

Sentinel chuckled. "All right. But not much longer than that."

They gathered the lilies then Cas began preening the convoy.

Starscream passed around handmade cups of the energon tea and everyone had a good hit of fuel to start the day.

Sentinel was surprised how good the tea was and how wonderful the preening felt.

Over the months, he returned every time he had a chance. Often with gifts and supplies.

Cas was his usual companion and teacher for their ways and culture.

"Acid Storm and Ion Storm are mates, so are Skywarp and Thundercracker." Cas explained.  
"Who was Starscream's mate then?" Sentinel asked.

"... I don't know who my Sire was. Carrier won't talk about him."

"Is that strange?"  
"Yes and no. Sunstorm isn't mated and he contracted with a nomad to get Starlight. Carrier could have done the same."

"Contracted?"

"Something like a temporary mating." Cas shrugged. "Maybe it will sound strange, but they met once a decacycle until they were both sparked then went on their own way."

"So it's between Carriers?" Cas nodded. "Yes, well not always. Sometimes a Sire is willing to help."

"Does he not want a permanent mate?"  
"Of course he does. But he and Carrier are too closely related and everyone else in the aerie has their own mate. Eventually, we might run across another aerie and he might recruit a mate or part ways with us."

"I see... It's certainly different. What about you and your brothers?" "Eventually we'll need to find another aerie, or Sunny and Sides might bring in nomads looking to settle down finally."

"What will happen if one of you leaves?"  
"I know Carrier will do his best to get people to join us rather than us joining them. We're a small aerie on a fairly good territory. But he wants the best for us."

"I wish I could do more, but I did bring you something. You asked me about the music we have in Iacon."

"Oh, yes, I did. Did you bring something to show me?"

He pulled a strange looking object with strings and strummed it.

"My Carrier taught me a few tunes." He began playing for Cas. It had a very echoy, ringing sound.

Cas moved closer, purring softly. Many stopped to listen, and the sparklings scampered over. "It's beautiful," Cas murmured.

"Next time, I'll bring recordings." Sentinel handed the instrument over and let Cas pluck at it.

Starscream came over. "Sentinel, a word."

"Of course." Sentinel stood up, leaving Cas to play the instrument for the sparklings, making up songs as he played.

"Is there a problem, Starscream?" He turned on the Convoy. "I need to know now what your intentions with my son are."

Sentinel was surprised. "We're friends."  
"And nothing more?"  
Sentinel opened his mouth to answer, then thought about it.

"You pay him more attention than anyone else in the aerie and bring him personal gifts. What-" "I'd like to court him."

Starscream folded his arms. "...Don't break his spark."

"I will do my best not to."

"Good." Starscream looked over at Cas. "...He wants to learn about new things so badly. If he goes to Iacon with you, take the twins and see about getting them jobs." The Seeker turned. "They would have a better chance in the city."

"You all could come." "No one has that much room." Sentinel didn't hesitate. "The Primal Palace does."

Starscream's whole face changed and he took a step back, his optics brightening. "You - You're the Prime?"

He nodded. "I am. It's how I've had all these supplies to bring you. I want to help you, Starscream, and show the rest of Cybertron you're not barbians."

"...I - We will consider it." Starscream turned away in shock and walked towards the other adults, preparing the evening meal.

"Of course. I should be going." He went to say good-bye to Cas.

Cas had figured out one of the tunes Sentinel showed him and looked up when he came close. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

The Prime smiled. "Sounds like it, but I have to get going." Cas stood up. "Oh... I hope you come back soon."

"I hope I can come back soon." Sentinel agreed. "I'd like to spend more time with you."

Cas smiled a bit shyly and held the instrument out to him.

"No, keep it. It's a gift." Sentinel assured. "You have to play for the little ones."

"Thank you." Cas fluttered up and kissed his cheekplate.

The sparklings giggled.

Sentinel's faceplates heated and he stole a quick kiss back. "I should get back."

Cas stunned as he left, then as the realization dawned on him leaped into the air with a squeal.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe saw it coming back with a rack of skitters.

"Did Sentinel finally make a move, bro?" Sunstreaker asked when Cas came back down,

Cas blushed. "He kissed me." The Seeker admitted to his brothers.

"Guess that's a yes." Their brother was beaming.

Sideswipe hugged him. "Do you want him, Cas?"  
"More than anything."  
"Then go for it!"

His wings flutter excitedly. "I will when he comes back."

Starscream considered Sentinel's offer deeply, and discussed it with his brothers and cousins that evening while their sparklings slept.

"He's really offered that?" Thundercracked asked. "Yes."

"It's been a long time since we last saw Iacon." Pharma commented. "It was such a beautiful city."

"Then we're agreed?" They all nodded.

"If Sentinel makes the offer - we accept." Starscream decided. "Go to your roosts. It's another long day tomorrow."

Sentinel didn't return for another decacycle.

When he did, he brought an aura cuff with a precious stone in it.

Cas flew out to meet him.

Sentinel was driving there with his trailer and transformed on a bluff. "Cas! Do you mind if I talk to you here?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you, too."

Cas landed in front of him and Sentinel transformed with the cuff in his servos.

Cas's optics widened. "Sentinel, is that...?"

"I had it made for you." Sentinel held it out. "You've taught me so much, Cas. Will you be my mate, so I can keep learning from you?"

The Seeker leaped into his arms. "YES!!!"

Sentinel hugged him close. "Then let's tell your Carrier. I want all of you to come back with me to Iacon."

Cas kissed him and happily accepted the cuff. He rode on Sentinel's hood as he pulled the trailer. The Seekers came out to greet him.

None of the adult Seekers were surprised, but everyone came to give their congratulations. The sparklings were ecstatic.

Sentinel was buried in a wave of sparklings and looked rather happy about it.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe knocked shoulders with Cas. "Finally escaping us, huh?  
"Yeah, we'll miss you, little bro."

"Actually I would like for you to join me in the Primal Palace."

"In the what?!" The twins' helms snapped around.

He smiled. "I am Sentinel Prime."

"Oh, my Primus..." Sideswipe looked at Starscream. "Did you know, Carrier?"

"He told me before he left, but it was not my place to say to you."

"It's going to be nice to be secure." Acid Storm hugged Whistlinglight.  
"And to have books about." Pharma agreed.  
"When should we come?" Thundercracker asked.

"As soon as you're able and ready to leave."

"Stay the night and we'll be ready in the morning." Starscream invited.

Sentinel nodded. "Of course, I'd be honored." Cas cuddled into him, purring.

The Seekers packed up their precious belongings and celebrated that evening with a rich stew of turtle and preserved rustshrooms.

Sentinel was introduced to Seeker nests and found himself curled up in Cas's nest with sparklings piled on him as Cas told the little ones a story, with some help from the twins.

It was the story of how Starscream had found the twins - the version with the tank turtle transformed into a fearsome dragon turtle who asked the Seeker for an honorable death in combat. And Sentinel couldn't help but be amused by it.

Once finished the sparklings were shooed off their parents, and the twins darted off to their own nests. Cas was about to settle down when Starscream came in. "Come lay at my side, Cas." "But-"

"Just for tonight." The Seeker insisted with a raised brow.

He sighed. "Yes, Carrier."

Starscream led him to his nest and settled in with his son, preening him gently. "...I'm happy for you, little one. You've found all the things I always wanted to give you."

"Thank you, Carrier, but you didn't need to do that."

"You just became engaged, my darling." Cas sighed. "Carrier, we weren't going to do anything except sleep."

"Perhaps. But indulge me, please, baby."

"Carrier... Who was my creator?"  
"...He was a nomad and a soldier." Starscream kissed his audial. "And a good mech. But not one to be tied down. He used to visit when you were a baby. But before I found the twins, he vanished."

"Oh... I wish I remembered him."

"His name was Cyclonus." Starscream patted Cas's back gently. "And I think he would be proud of you."

Cas vented and curled up. "I hope so, Carrier."

As his son fell asleep, Starscream whispered, "I'm proud of you."

"Orion, come back here," Cas said, chasing his son.

The little blue and red convoy was covered in paint and racing through the palace, leaving pede prints behind him. Manners would have a fit.

Sentinel caught him coming around the corner. "Gotcha!"

"Tory!" Orion squealed as he was swept into the air. "Wanna show grandcarry!"

"You, young mech, need a bath." "Noooooo." "Yeeeees. Did ReiRei say it was bathtime?" ".... Yes..."

"Then it's time for a bath, little skitter." Sentinel handed Orion to Cas as the Seeker caught up.

"Want Grancarry," he whined. "We'll go see Grandcarry when you're clean," Cas said firmly. Sentinel chuckled. "Maybe the next once won't be so wild, lunangel." Cas patted his swelling middle. "I hope you're right." He tickled Orion. "One wild skitter is enough."

Orion giggled as he was carried off to a warm bath full of bubbles.

Once the sparkling was clean they were off to find Starscream.

The Seeker was studying a scientific text in the garden when they reached him. "Well, if it isn't Cas and the cutest little skitter I've ever seen."

"Grandcarry! Grandcarry, guess what?!" Orion squealed, running to him.

"What is it, little skitter?" Starscream picked him up and hugged him fondly.

"I painted!" "You did?" His son nodded. "Yes, the paper *and* the wall."

"Oh, someone made a mess, hmm?" Starscream nuzzled his grandsparkling and stood up. "Show me then, little one."

"This way! This way!" Staff was already at work cleaning the prints. "Orion, did you paint yourself too?" "It was a akkident."

“Oh, little skitter…” Starscream gave him a cuddle. “Don’t worry. Paint can be cleaned up.”

"Except he ran away when I tried to give him a bath."

"Oh, nonsense, he was probably impatient to show me his work of art." Starscream tickled Orion - every inch the indulgent grandparent he'd become.

"Carrier," Cas said, getting a little annoyed.

"But next time, listen to Carrier, little one. Paintings don't spoil."

"Okay..." He led them to his playroom. "Seee, Grandcarry?"

“It’s a beautiful picture. Are they the lilies your Carrier took you to see after the last storm?” Starscream asked.

"Uh-huh!"

"You were so scared during the storm." Sentinel commented, picking up Orion for a hug. "But the lilies were worth it, weren't they?"

"Yeah!" He vented. "Oh big vent. Must be nap time."

"Noo..." Orion vented heavily again.

Starscream handed him off to Cas, who kissed his helm. "Yes. You need rest to grow big and strong." "Like Tory?"

"Yep, just like Tory." Cas kissed Sentinel's cheek. "Come on, little skitter."


End file.
